


Really?!

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [17]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Evolved, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 200 words - Villain is wearing/doing/using something very unexpected when Hero encounters them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 200 words - Villain is wearing/doing/using something very unexpected when Hero encounters them.

"So the army has tried to kill it and injured this thing?"   

Abigail's voice cracked over the ear piece, "That's what they told us, but it's pretty darn fast so they asked us to finish the job before it healed up."  

She rounded a corner, "Found it-"  

The Gorgon appeared to show human-like characteristics as well as insectoid ones; its upper half resembled a humanoid torso with a small round head which contained a mandible-filled mouth that opened vertically. Its multiple eyes of differing sizes which were spaced unevenly across its head scanned and blinked at its surroundings. In addition to two large arms for grasping, it had two smaller arms with razor-sharp claws underneath its ribcage where shredded human remains dangled.    

From the waist downwards, she had a bulbous, spider-like abdomen which ended in a three-pronged stinger-like feature. In between its abdomen and torso were two long, four-jointed legs that end in three long clawed toes. Crawling all over the Gorgon's abdomen were small pale worm-like creatures.    

"Yeah? Just punch it."   

"Well, but," Power Girl made a face, pinching her nose in an effort to ward off the stench of rotten meat and stomach acid, "she's eating her young."   


End file.
